Bryan Gul
Bryan Gul is a fictional character in Krazy Kids. First Appearance: "The Krazy Beginning" Last Appearance: "The Krazy Finale: Part 2" Skin Color/Complexion: Tan Brown, Hair Color: Eerie Black, Eye Color: Dark Brown Relatives: Marco Rappa (Young Brother; Mentioned in "Triple Twins"), Unknown Sister Friends: Devin Torres (Best Friend/Former Rival), José Martinez (Other Best Friend), Sebastian Suarez (Minor Best Friend), Ian Deheza-Zapata (Friendly/Former Rival), Maximus Ortiz (Secondary Best Friend), Jasmine Clay (Former Friend) Enimies: Sebastian Mengoni (Sometimes; Formly), Diego Garcia (Mostly), Significant Other: Marian Gul (Girlfriend) Likes: Laughing "Woo-Hoo" maniacally, Daffy Duck, His girlfriend Marian Gul, being paired with José Martinez (Majorly) or Sebastian Suarez (Only briefly), Being Rich, Diamonds, Emeralds, and Gold, Desserts: Ice Cream, Cake, Chocolate Chip Cookies (Baked or Regular) and Donuts, Dislikes: Being affected by a random girl, Hugs, Kisses, Affection, Diego Garcia bothering him (Mainly with Ian Deheza and Jasmine Clay), A random girl who falls in love with him and Ian Deheza at first sight and starts chasing them romantically, Anvils dropping on him, Getting blasted many times (Mostly with his glasses being messed up), Voice Actor: Christopher Sanchez Personality: Bryan is a dynamic-lyrical boy who likes to be wise, organized, or wacky (Only in some episodes). He likes to do some reading on the Dictionary (Sometimes) and be wise to some lucks. Trivia: •In the episode "Bro-ken Boys", it was revealed he has a short-temper additude. •His Friendly Former Rival is Ian-Deheza. •Like Daffy Duck, Bryan has a maniacally "Woo-Hoo" laugh (In some episodes. Like Daffy Duck). •In some episodes, he often says "You're Despicable" to Devin Torres (Usually with a lisp voice similar To Daffy Duck). •Originally, in the episode "Colour-Izinger", He was going to color his hair blue for the Brighting Colors Party. However, the scene was cut out for unknown reasons. •In the planned movie "Who Framed Roger Revour", Bryan (Along with Ian-Deheza) actully had a cameo role in the cafeteria. He and his rival counterpart Ian-Deheza are playing the "Dueling Pianos" sequence. However, since the movie was scrapped on May 19, 2018, the scene was also scrapped. Resulting it to be said because of delayed issues (Movie was also planned to take place in 1983). •In the episode "Lover Crushers", Bryan and Ian-Deheza were hugged and kissed by a random girl after being grabbed by her arms in an unknown room, the random girl hugs and kisses Bryan and Ian Deheza, causing both of them to scream in fear, start to zoom out of the room, and run away from her hugs and kisses, mostly because they don't like to be hugged and kissed and thinking it's really disgusting and gross (Resulting both of them to not like hugs and kisses. Also, it was revealed Bryan and Ian-Deheza both don't like hugs, kisses and being affected by a girl, much to their disgust). •In the episode "Prom-ise Her Anything" Bryan was planned to make an appearence, but it was dropped for unknown reasons. •Although Bryan does not appear in the episode "Prom-ise Her Anything", he was mentioned when Maximus Ortiz tells Arianna Franco how he felt about her. •The glasses Bryan normally wears looks identical to Ian-Deheza's glasses (Both glasses resemble each other). •In some episodes, he often speaks with a lisp (Similar to Daffy Duck's voice). •Bryan (Along with other characters) made a cameo during the feast in the episode "The Acme Thanksgiving Feast". •The name Bryan is a variant of the other given name Brian. It's spelling is influenced by the surname Bryan. The variant name Brian is thought to be derived from an Old Celtic word meaning "High" or "Noble" (The name Bryan is the alternate spelling of the given name Brian). •In the episode "Christmas Miracle", Bryan (Along with Devin and José) were wearing Santa Claus hats that light up (It was revealed he liked colored lights in hats). •In the series "Tiny Kraze Adventures", he was a favorite teacher, hero, and mentor to Bryshon Gul (Bryan makes cameos and recurring roles in some episodes. Also, Bryshon Gul is based on Bryan Gul. He has the same personality, but has a different personality on most episodes). •In the new series "Krazy Kids: Acme Teens" in 2003, Bryan is one of the minor characters and would only appear in a few episodes (He would only make appearences in Special Olympics episodes).